Idol vel must to be the music czyli jak oni nie śpiewają
by forever4wesome
Summary: Pięciu wspaniałych walczy wokalnie, a oceniać ich będzie Polska, Węgry, Sealand i Austria. Co na dobór utworów powie prowadzący, Prusy?


Idol vel must to be music czyli jak oni nie śpiewają.

Prusy:Panie i panowie, powitajcie zagilbistego mnie i moje 5 metrów! Oto ja, zagilbisty prowadzący Gilbert, a wy oglądacie Idol vel must to be the music, czyli...

Publika:Jak oni nie śpiewają!

Prusy:Powitajcie nasze mniej ode mnie zagilbiste jury w składzie: Ostoraja!

Austria:Austria bęcwale! Ja jestem Roderich „Austria" Eldestein!

Prusy:Das spielt keine Rolle! Dalej mamy największą zakałę ludzkości, Polena Rex!

Polska:Ja nie jestem proszkiem do prania! Jak mnie totalnie nie przeprosisz to ci zrobię z tyłka coś gorszego niż Grunwald i jesień średniowiecza razem wzięte!

Węgry: Ekhem, widzę że prowadzący i juror robią sobie ustawkę, więc ja jestem Elizabeta „Węgry" Héderváry . A obok mnie powitajcie owacją na stojąco jurora numer 4! A owym jurorem jest...

Sealand: Peter „Sealand" Kirkland! Przyszłe wielkie państwo na miarę Imperium Brytyjskiego!

Głos I: Ty mały dzieciaku, twoje państwo to platforma kanalio jedna...

Głos II: Arczi, ależ to...

Głos I: Zamknij się!

Prusy: Nie przeciągając. To już finał pierwszej edycji Idol vel must to be the music czyli jak oni nie śpiewają. Do finału za sprawą waszych głosów weszli Arthur Kirkland, Françis Bonnefoy, Taurys Laurinatis, Iwan Braginski i faworyt Fejsbruka: Tino Vel.. Vei... Mei... Kurde blaszka Finlandia! A oto na scenie pojawia się Françis! A decyzją telewidzów, którzy decydowali między Wrecking Ball Miley Cyrus i Bogurodzicą wybrali... Jak myślisz?

Francja:Wrecking Ball. To taka ekspresywna piosenka!

Prusy:Dziś wasz przydział piosenek ma Polena Re... Polska znaczy się!

Polska: Françis, nie schrzań tylko mi Bogurodzicy!

Speaker: Françis jest zszokowany, ale musi zacząć śpiewać, bo melodia już leci.

Francja (śpiewa):Boooooooooooguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuroooooooooooodziiiiiiiiicaaaaa!

*słychać w tle sygnał kończący występ Françisa*

Speaker:O my gosh! Françis dobrze się nie rozkręcił, a tu już sygnał że musi kończyć.

Sealand: Jak tak wyjesz podczas orgazmu to współczuję twoim partnerkom. Masz 1, bo mniej dać nie mogę.

Węgry: Françis, tydzień temu zaśpiewałeś Paralyzed z repertuaru Nexx. Gdzie ten Françis? Masz 1!

Austria: Dam 1!

Polska: To totalnie nie fajnie, że ten totalnie nieogarnięty dzieciak wcisnął totalnie mój guzik. Masz totalnie 9.

Sealand, Prusy, Węgry, Austria:Say what?

Speaker: W sumie to Francja zdobywa aż 12 punktów! A teraz...

Prusy:Shut up Speaker! Teraz czas na krzaczastobrwiowego, a decyzją telewidzów zaśpiewa on...

Węgry:Zaśpiewa on... Bałkanicę!

Prusy: Scheisse! Mamy jakiś tydzień polski w Lidlu czy co?

Polska:Udam, że tego nie słyszałem!

Speaker:Ladies and gentlemen please welcome... Arthur Kirkland!

Anglia (śpiewa):The Balkan's blood is running in my veins, women, wine, dancing, singing.

(Polska wciska stop)

Simple rules in my life I have

(Sealand stopuje)

don't do anything to another person,  
that you don't want yourself!

(Węgry i Anglia stopują, występ musi się skończyć)

Speaker:Arthur przebił Françisa! Peter Kirkland!

Sealand:1!

Speaker:Feliks Łukasiewicz!

Polska:1!

Speaker: Elizabeta Héderváry!

Węgry:4!

Speaker: Roderich Edelstein!

Austria:10!

Polska: Nosz *pip* mać zwariował chyba!

Prusy: Plus 10 punktów dla Slytherinu!

Polska:Say what? Chcę być w Azkabanie!

Prusy:Azkaban to więzienie, hehe.

Węgry:Felek, masz bana na Harry'ego Pottera, póki go nie ogarniesz, goddamnit!

Austria:O Mein Gott! Węgry... Ty... Ty... oglądasz...

Sealand:Matura to bzdura!

Arthur:Peter masz bana na youtube! Niekryty whatever!

Węgry:No! Masz 5 punktów bonus!

Speaker:10+5+4+1+1 to 21. A więc dzięki bonusowi od Elizabety Arthur i tak wychodzi na prowadzenie.

Prusy:A teraz przerwa! Ale nie reklamowa! Występowała ona, a raczej on przez pierwsze 6 odcinków. A teraz wystąpi gościnnie w finale! Oto...eeee...

Jury:Matthew Canada Williams!

Kanada (śpiewa):Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score?  
On and on...  
Does anybody know what we are looking for ?  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain in the pantomime  
Hold the line!  
Does anybody want to take it anymore  
Show must go on!  
Show must go on! Yeah!  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache, another failed romance.  
On and on  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now.  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
Show must go on!  
Show must go on! Yeah!  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies.  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die.  
I can fly my friends!  
Show must go on!  
Show must go on!  
I'll face it with a grin.  
I'm never giving in  
On with the show!  
I'll top the bill.  
I'll overkill .  
I have to find the will to carry on  
Show!  
Show must go on!

Speaker:To było takie piękne! A ciekawostką jest, że Matt jako jedyny śpiewał cały utwór!

Prusy:No dość Speaker, teraz Iwan Braginski i Macarena!

(na scenę wjeżdżają czołgi i zjawia się chór męski złożony z żołnierzy)

Żołnierze:Roses are red, Violets are blue, In Soviet Russia Idol sings you!

Iwan:Become one with Mother Russia, da?

Prusy:Czemu nikt nie wcisnął stopa? To nie Macarena!

Polska:Cytuję: „Roses are red, Violets are blue, In Soviet Russia stop buttons click you!

Sealand:To ja dam 1!

Węgry: Za inwencję twórczą masz 5!

Austria:Cholera... Masz tyle ile wynosi iloraz Gilberta!

Prusy:To musi być zagilbista liczba!

Austria:W rzeczy samej... 1!

Prusy:No ej!

Polska:Totalnie się wzruszyłem, 10!

Speaker:Nawet Iwan wyprzedził Francję zdobywając aż 17 punktów! A teraz czas na Tino i Wrecking Ball!

Francja:No ej!

Finlandia(śpiewa):We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny  
Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah you !  
You wrecked me  
I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground  
Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah you !  
You wrecked me  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win  
Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreak me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah you !  
You wrecked me  
Yeah you  
You wrecked me

Sealand:8!

Węgry:7!

Polska:1!

Austria:10!

Speaker:Aż 27 punktów! Ciekawe co na to Toris i Nasza Klasa Jacka Kaczmarskiego!

Litwa:Co się stało z naszą klasą? Pyta Adam w Tel-Avivie  
Ciężko sprostać takim czasom, ciężko w ogóle żyć uczciwie  
Co się stało z naszą klasą? Wojtek w Szwecji w porno-klubie  
Pisze: dobrze mi tu płacą za to, co i tak wszak lubię  
Za to, co i tak wszak lubię...  
Kaśka z Piotrkiem są w Kanadzie, bo tam mają perspektywy  
Staszek w Stanach sobie radzi, Paweł do Paryża przywykł  
Gośka z Przemkiem ledwie przędą - w maju będzie trzeci bachor  
Próżno skarżą się urzędom, że też chcieliby na Zachód  
Że też chcieliby na Zachód...  
Za to Magda jest w Madrycie i wychodzi za Hiszpana  
Maciek w grudniu stracił życie, gdy chodzili po mieszkaniach  
Janusz, ten co zawiść budził, że go każda fala niesie  
Jest chirurgiem - leczy ludzi, ale brat mu się powiesił  
Ale brat mu się powiesił...  
Marek siedzi za odmowę, bo nie strzelał do Michała  
A ja piszę ich historię - i to już jest klasa cała  
Jeszcze Filip - fizyk w Moskwie, dziś nagrody różne zbiera  
Jeździ kiedy chce do Polski, był przyjęty przez premiera  
Był przyjęty przez premiera...  
Odnalazłem klasę całą - na wygnaniu, w kraju, w grobie  
Ale coś się pozmieniało: każdy sobie żywot skrobie  
Odnalazłem całą klasę, wyrośniętą i dojrzałą  
Rozdrapałem młodość naszą, lecz za bardzo nie bolało  
Lecz za bardzo nie bolało...  
Już nie chłopcy, lecz mężczyźni, już kobiety, nie dziewczyny  
Młodość szybko się zabliźni, nie ma w tym niczyjej winy  
Wszyscy są odpowiedzialni, wszyscy mają w życiu cele  
Wszyscy w miarę są normalni, ale przecież to niewiele  
Ale przecież to niewiele...  
Nie wiem sam, co mi się marzy, jaka z gwiazd nade mną świeci  
Gdy wśród tych nieobcych twarzy szukam ciągle twarzy dzieci  
Czemu wciąż przez ramię zerkam, choć nie woła nikt: "kolego!"  
Że ktoś ze mną zagra w berka, lub przynajmniej w chowanego  
Lub przynajmniej w chowanego...  
Własne pędy, własne liście zapuszczamy każdy sobie  
I korzenie oczywiście na wygnaniu, w kraju, w grobie  
W dół, na boki, wzwyż ku słońcu, na stracenie, w prawo, w lewo  
Kto pamięta, że to w końcu jedno i to samo drzewo...

Speaker:I co na to wzruszone jury?

Polska, Węgry, Austria:10!

Sealand:9!

Prusy:Kończymy I edycję Idola tygodniem polskim w Lidlu i zwycięstwem Litwy. Zagilbisty ja i moje 5 metrów mówi wam papa!


End file.
